


Mercy's New Addition: Follow-up Studies

by caledonia_amber



Series: Mercy's New Addition [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Futanari Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Girl Penis, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledonia_amber/pseuds/caledonia_amber
Summary: Mercy, familiarized with her newest organ, gets into a deeper exploration for it – but not before taking care of an old one.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Mercy's New Addition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178249
Kudos: 1





	Mercy's New Addition: Follow-up Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do more with the idea of Mercy's explorations and smut-heavy format.  
> Going to be more open-ended than the first one, I've got a vague idea for chapter 2, but no concrete plans yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though her new organ is thoroughly enjoyable, all the attention paid to it leaves Mercy with some longing in an old one. She gets in touch with an old acquaintance to help her take care of it.  
> McCree x Futa Mercy, PiV

Several months have passed since the new set of organs has appeared on my body. I’ve gotten completely used to it by now, getting ever more skillful at both taking and giving pleasure using it. It’s been less of a hassle than I expected in my everyday life, and in certain ways even more convenient. I’ve had a close call when the yearly examination rolled around, but as the head of Medical I’ve managed to make sure my file ended up in the right hands. O’Deorain had done all of the actually scientifically relevant tests she could think of at that point, so we’ve spent our time in other productive ways. She’s reassured me that her work is still reversible, and she’s willing to undo it if I just ask. But, while I’m still doubtful about sticking with it my entire life, there’s no rush getting rid of it. It feels fitting on me, as crazy as that would’ve sounded the day it appeared. If I had to describe the feeling, it would be… empowering. And also it’s just fun! Genji certainly shares that opinion… maybe a little too much. And therein lies the problem hanging over me.

I’ve had sex since it happened, obviously, but I haven’t  _ been fucked. _ I haven’t wanted it as much as before, but the tension has still been growing within me, my old parts demanding attention as the new hogged the spotlight. Since our first time trying out my organ, Genji has only wanted to take it instead of taking me. Moira has been tactfully but clearly avoiding any suggestion of using hers, and I’m not one to prod if she doesn’t want me to. There’s Fareeha, and… well, she’s actually the one person I’d expect to be up for it, but she’s also the one lacking the needed equipment. If nothing else works, I guess we could use a toy… but that I can do by myself, and I know from experience the feeling doesn’t quite match the real thing. I guess there’s no way around letting another person know. That conclusion has been hanging over me for a while, and it’s high time I finally acknowledge it. Well then – if I have to, who would it be?

The answer doesn’t leave me waiting long as I run through my mental checklist. Someone I can trust, for sure. Physically attractive, obviously. Not my subordinate or higher-up. Sexually open. He fits everything... Last but not least, has a cock he’s willing to use on me. And what a cock it is– as for the second half, there’s only one way to find out. I get more and more assured of my choice – and also aroused – the more I think of him. I decide to act before giving myself time to cower and back out – and tap out a message. “Hey cowboy, got some time to spare for me?” I take a deep breath and hit Send. I’ve only ever called him cowboy to tease him when we had sex. Hope he gets the clue. My heart thumps in my chest as my breath speeds up anxiously. The typing notice pops up in our chat, seconds of it feeling like hours. “As much time as Angel needs.” Heh. Forgot about ‘Angel’. That’s how he teased me back. Well that and – other ways. Safe to say he got it.

* * *

We arrange the meeting for the next evening, in my office. Always feel more calm on home field… and a private bedroom is much preferable to a row of agents’ bunks. I spend the hours leading up to it cleaning and prettying myself up, while thinking about how to broach the subject. Genji was easier, we were close enough that I knew he’d accept me. Fareeha too, for the opposite reason – there wasn’t much to lose in case things went wrong. But Jesse is in the awkward middle. I’m not sure it’ll be fine if this doesn’t work out. Oh well, I’m not getting away at this point. Best to be direct, I think.

I put on a brand new set of maroon lingerie, one of Moira’s recommendations – the panties leave enough space to be comfortable, while the shape gives a hint of what’s behind it without being too obvious. I pause to look at myself in the mirror, moving my gaze up and down, holding on the bulge. I turn around to distract myself, checking out how my ass looks in the set. It fits just right around my curves, pulling it up just a bit but letting nature do most of the work. Well, if there’s any difference my choice makes in this situation, I’ve certainly maximized my chances. I put on a comparatively modest blouse and pair of slacks, capping off the look with some leather flats. No need to scream my desires – not like he doesn’t already know. I apply some basic makeup and come out ready, just in time as I hear a knock on my door.

“Hello, Cowboy…” He stands leaning in the doorway, dressed mostly in leather, with a smirk on his face. He looks up from under the brim of his hat and tips it toward me. “Hey, Angel.” It requires all my mental strength to not melt in response to it. I shake my head out of the daze and let him through. I can  _ feel  _ my underwear getting tighter – and wetter – as I follow him to the couch. He sits down, legs spread, expecting me to take a seat on the other side. Instead, I scooch up right beside him, leaning over to put my hand on his leg. “I believe you know why you’re here, Jesse. So” – I move it higher towards his crotch – “Is that your gun, or are you happy to see me?” He leans back, resting his head on the top, and gives in. “Why not both?” He chuckles, taking my hand and placing it on the zipper. I smirk in response. “True enough.” I undo the buttons and zipper, letting his cock spill out, only a thin layer separating it from my touch. “This would be the time to tell.” The thought rushes over me. I want to go further, but- it’s right. Wouldn’t be fair not to let him know now.

“There’s… something you should know, Jesse.” He opens his eyes and raises his head back up, looking me in the eyes with a question. “I’ve… changed since the last time we did this.” He raises an eyebrow. “What, like getting kinkier? I remember a mighty wild side there.” I stammer – “No… well, yes, a bit, but it’s not what I mean.” I take a deep breath. “I’ve been… packing my own for a couple of months.” He looks at me confused, but then his eyes dart to my crotch. By that point, despite the awkwardness, he’s aroused me enough to form a noticeable pitch in my slacks. “Huh.” He remarks. “Well that’s certainly… intriguing. And why do I feel like a certain someone has to do with it?” He winks at me, and the tension gradually fades. I think I’m through the worst. “She does. It’s a bit of a long story.” He adjusts his seating, facing me more directly. “Maybe leave it for after, then. So, you want me to have some fun with it?” I’m surprised at the offer. Wouldn’t be like him… at least from what I know. “Well, actually, no. It’s been getting enough attention recently. In fact, taking some away from… the other one. I was hoping you’d help remedy that.” He chuckles with surprise again. “Huh, thought it’d be a replacement kind of deal. But I’m sure happy it’s not – and I’ll be glad to help.” 

He flexes his cock, signaling me to go on. I happily oblige, pulling down the top of his underpants, letting it spring out towards me. I haven’t seen it in a long time, but it’s just as I remember it. Its length, its girth, the thick head swelling up on top… I was going to start with some teasing and foreplay, feel it in my hands or my mouth, but I can’t hold myself back anymore. I need it inside of me, properly. I pull back and stand up from the couch, watching Jesse follow my every move with his gaze. First I take off my blouse, revealing the bra holding my tits up and together, as well as hiding my rock-hard nipples. I quickly take it off, too, letting my tits spring freely out of it, hanging slightly to the sides of my frame. He smiles with satisfaction at the sight. “I know you always liked them…” I comment in a low tone. “Your lab coat never did them justice.” He laughs. I proceed to my bottoms for my ultimate reveal, undoing the zipper on my slacks and letting them fall down my legs. The panties, as roomy as they were in comparison to my old ones, still barely hold back my new equipment in my arousal. The hard cock bulges out from the top, almost ready to spring out on its own, and my sack is bunched up tightly below them, pushed against my wet, warm pussy. 

“Ooh… Can I do the honors?” Jesse asks, slightly surprised but impressed at what he’s seeing. I pause briefly and nod in response. He reaches his hand in and pulls down on my panties. My cock springs out from the top, swinging into him. He wraps his other hand around with a coy smile, and I moan out from the touch. He keeps going, sliding my panties down all the way. My sack drops down, hanging heavy and full under them, and a waft of warmth runs through the air from my pussy. Keeping one hand steady on my cock, he reaches down with the other, sliding a finger into me. I’m so wet that it slips in with ease, and he pushes it further, curling it up and quickly finding my most sensitive spot. “Damn, you really want this, don’t you?” He asks teasingly. I struggle to form any coherent words in between my moaning and heavy breaths, so I just rapidly nod my head. “Uh-huuuuh… please…”

He lets go of me, pulling out his finger, and licks it clean. “Lay down. On your back.” He commands, and I quickly oblige – I can’t stand any more delays, I want him  _ inside _ already. “Good girl.” I let out a pleased moan in response as he kneels in front of the couch and moves up to me. His cock would be right up against my opening now if it wasn’t for my balls hanging in the way. He carefully takes them in his hand, cupping them with his palm, and pushes in. I let out a loud sound, closer to a yelp than a moan, when he first stretches me out, spreading out my walls. He keeps on, slowly but steadily pushing more of his length in. My voice calms down, turning into a steady moan as more and more of him is inside of me, spreading my pussy further apart. My heart is beating out of my chest, and my cock swells up in response to my pleasure starting to rise. I just hope I don’t get spent way too soon. Finally, he pushes all of his cock into me, and our bodies meet with a soft touch. He smiles and lets go of my sack, letting it drop against his body. He holds himself in for a brief moment and starts to pull out, just as slowly, rubbing against my walls all the way back and making my balls drag on top of him. The sensation is strange, almost ticklish, but oh so pleasant.

He stops pulling back when just his head is still inside, then presses back in, quicker this time. I draw a sharp breath through my teeth as the pressure quickly starts to build within me. I have to use all my strength to hold back at the feeling of him filling me up deeper again, and I can’t help but moan out loud, the sound ringing through the room. He reaches the deepest he can get once more and moves back without a pause, his motions now flowing into one another. Back out again, then back in, picking up the pace and finding his rhythm. It takes me another couple of thrusts to find it as well, but I do, flexing my muscles and pushing my hips against him in tune with his movement.

He’s pounding away relentlessly, and his own moans soon join mine as the pleasure starts to build up within him. I can feel it inside, too, as his cock swells up, pushing harder against me, stretching out my pussy even more. I feel it so close. Every bump and curve of his cock, every heartbeat pulsing through the shaft, every time the rock-hard head swipes up and down my path… All of those sensations send a tingle through my body, uniting in a beautiful mess of signals rushing through me. My moans get more intense with each push, but I can hardly tell anymore – hearing myself is so far below all the other feelings. He sure seems to enjoy it, though, as a self-satisfied smile appears on his face – the last thing I see before I throw my head back and close my eyes, immersing myself into the feeling with no distractions. My body yearns desperately for a release, to get over the peak and fall completely into the pleasure, but at the same time I want to prolong this moment as long as I can. Then suddenly, almost like he heard my thoughts – or like I unconsciously screamed them out loud, who knows – he slows down and pulls back, rubbing against my opening just enough to keep me on the edge but not get over it. My senses return to me and I hear my own heavy breathing, huffing with every exhalation, I feel my heart beating like it’s trying to escape my body, and – after I manage to raise my head back up – I see Jesse’s wide grin come into focus as he slowly moves in and out of me. “God… damn you, cowboy.” He laughs as my neck gives way, leaving me to stare at the ceiling again. “All for my angel” – he responds.

I feel him starting to push deeper again, slowly teasing me, making all coherent thought drift away into the mess of sensations my body sends me. He pushes in fully, bucking his hips to get every last bit of depth, going as far as he can. My balls are pressed somewhat uncomfortably between our bodies, but thankfully it doesn’t last long, as he retreats, pulling back until he’s half way out and holding there, his cock throbbing against my insides. My own cock keeps standing out as hard as ever, proudly standing upwards, swinging with his movements. Despite no attention paid to it, my pleasure below affects it too, and it swells up and starts to twitch, ready to burst out in tandem with my pussy. It’s also poking out right in the way of Jesse’s… hand… I feel it grab my shaft. He hasn’t even stroked it yet, but his touch makes me moan out loud, desperate for more. And more I get. He quickly plunges back into me, and without pause starts to thrust away, never getting more than half of his length out of me. Quick, frequent, striking movements attack my senses, and raise the pressure within me in an instant. And then I feel his hand start to move on my cock. God damn you indeed, cowboy.

He keeps coming onto me from both ends, and the time feels like an eternity as I reach the very peak of my pleasure – but in reality, there’s no possible way I could have lasted long. I let out a moan, loud enough to pierce into my clouded consciousness, ringing through the room, and let go. My mind goes completely blank, all worldly concerns falling by the wayside for the moment. My body shudders and clenches – I raise my head with another loud moan as my neck tightens up, my walls cling even tighter to his cock, my legs squeeze and press his body into mine. My pussy starts to gush all over, covering his cock, painting his crotch with ricocheting spurts, and leaving dripping trails on my own balls. And a brief moment later, as if just getting the signal, my cock starts to spurt thick ropes of pearly white seed, flying forward and landing on my chest and stomach. His hand catches some of it, too, his fingers getting covered as he keeps moving it, milking out more and more. Another brief moment and my suddenly even tighter pussy brings him over the edge too. He pushes in with a moan through his teeth and shoots the first burst deep into me. He pulls out and thrusts in again, releasing another one. His moans intensify as his head suddenly gets a lot more sensitive, but he doesn’t stop, sending more and more into me, filling me up faster than it can go down. His head scoops some of his own seed back up, letting it drip from the edge of my hole.

My stream slows down first, turning into a dribble dropping down his hand. He lets go of my cock and raises the hand to his face. I’m still too out of breath coming down from my orgasm to comment, so I just raise my eyebrow questioningly. He smirks and nods in response before licking my seed off of his fingers, then gulps it down with a pleased expression, all while his hips still move in and out of me. He’s just full of surprises today – but for a fuck like this, I’ll take the surprise any time. He spills more and more into me, filling up my insides, until there’s nowhere for it to go and it squeezes out of me, dripping down my lips. Finally, his release lets up and so do his movements – he slows down, moans turning to low huffs. He gets a couple more teasing thrusts in before pulling out, leaving me gaping and leaking with his seed. I fall down on the couch, exhausted, my cock getting flaccid and covering the opening. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt so thoroughly ravished, and I still have to get used to the feeling again – but it most certainly isn’t an unwelcome one. He steps back and drops on an armchair, sitting down with legs spread and head tilting on the backrest. 

My breathing and pulse slowly get back to normal over the next several minutes. I walk over to Jesse and plant a kiss on his cheek, before going for a drink to an end table. With every step I drip a little more down my thighs. I’ll probably end up making a mess on the floor, but right now the reminder of my pleasure feels too good to worry about it. I grab and pop open two bottles, handing one to Jesse as I walk back. I’m still a bit shaky in my step, so I quickly set back down on the bed, where a puddle starts to form under me. I look over at him with a joyful smile, leaning back and taking a swig. “Hahh… that was fantastic. Thank you… Cowboy.” He chuckles and takes a drink of his own. “Any time, Angel. You weren’t half bad yourself.” He looks up and down my body with a gaze from under half-closed eyelids. “Shame I didn’t get to know the… new parts better, though. Not that I don’t like the old-” I roll my eyes and giggle. “Yeah, well… Old ones needed some attention. But I think we may just get to yet. Next time.” I finish up the bottle and nod towards the end table. “Another drink?”


End file.
